Up to now, a winding-up screen device, in which a screen wound around a winding axis is supported between a fixed frame fixed in an opening frame of a building and a movable frame going to and coming back from the fixed frame and opening and closing operation can be performed in such a way that the screen is wound around the winding axis or unwound by the going and coming back movement of the movable frame, is well known.
Now, in such a winding-up screen device, since a gap is easily formed between both end portions of the screen unwound from a winding axis and an opening frame of a building, not only the outward appearance is poor, but also insects such as mosquitoes, flies, etc., easily enter the room through the gap particularly when the screen is an insect prevention net.
Then, in order to solve such a problem, in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 01-061158, a winding-up window screen device, in which one half of a tape as a slide fastener having many protrusion portions on one side thereof is attached to the edge portion of an insect prevention net, a rail having a groove is provided on an opening frame of a building, the one half of a tape as a slide fastener is passed through the groove of the rail so as to slide freely, and the protrusion portions are joined so as to slide freely, is proposed.
However, in such a winding-up window screen device disclosed in the above patent document, it is required to fix the rail having a groove for guiding the edge portion of an insect prevention net to the opening frame of a building and accordingly, even if the insect prevention net is wound around a winding axis to make the opening portion open, the rail having a groove is left on the opening frame and the external appearance is harmed. Moreover, when the above winding-up window screen device is used as a vertical opening type in which the opening and closing operation is performed upward and downward, the opening width is narrowed as much as the height of the rail, and, when it is used as a horizontal opening type in which the opening and closing operation is performed in the horizontal direction, the opening height is narrowed as much as the height of the rail and a difference in level because of the rail is formed on the floor where the lower frame of the opening frame is formed which may cause an obstacle when going in and out of a room through the opening frame is performed.